Conventionally, an electronic device that detects a rotational angle of a throttle valve of an electronic control throttle has been known.
An electronic device disclosed in JP 2012-247279 A includes a sensor cover of an electronic control throttle and a substrate disposed in the sensor cover. A connecting terminal extending from a connector is fixed to the sensor cover. In the substrate, an electronic circuit is formed to detect a rotational angle of the throttle valve. The connecting terminal fixed to the sensor cover and a circuit wiring formed in the substrate are electrically connected to each other through a wiring member having a waveform.
However, the electronic device disclosed in JP 2012-247279 A may bring following concerns due to usage of the wiring member that connects the connecting terminal fixed to the second cover to the circuit wiring formed in the substrate.
First, the number of components increases by using the wiring member, the configuration of the electronic device becomes complicated, and the size of the electronic device is increased. Second, since the wiring member has a waveform, the manufacturing process becomes complicated. Third, a step for connecting the circuit wiring of the substrate to the wiring member and a step for connecting the connecting terminal to the wiring member are required, which result in increasing the number of manufacturing steps. Because of the above first to third concerns, manufacturing cost may be increased.
In view of the above, it is an objective of the present disclosure to provide an electronic device having a simplified configuration.